


Lucky

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're so lucky to have Will as your roommate at uni, and now he's invited you to spend the weekend watching him race.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> I feel it's only fitting that my 300th fic is for you :)

You know that when you moved away to uni you were lucky to have a roommate like Will. He's nice and quiet, and he always ends up making you a cup of tea as he can't stand to watch you put the milk in first.

It becomes habit when you get in from classes that he has a cup of tea waiting for you, along with a few questions about your day, it's nice to have someone interested in you. You become friends, and it's not long before he's inviting you to race weekends to see him compete in GP3.         

You're on the flight to Austria, Will wants to sleep and you're bouncing around with the excitement of being on a plane. After half an hour you're still buzzing and the irritation is clear on Will's face.

"What would it take to get you to sit still?" he asks.

The grin on your face says everything and you're trying to reel it in but you just can't stop grinning. Will knows that you're gay and has never had a problem with it but he's been strangely quiet about his love life, although balancing studying and racing hasn't left time for anything else, anyone else, except you.

He's standing up and you think he must be trying to escape already but then he grabs your hand and he's dragging you towards the back of the plane. It's late and everyone else is sleeping or engrossed by the films, so no-one notices the two of you slip into the toilet together.

It's a tiny area, and given the height of the two of you it was always going to be cramped with the low ceiling. You're sitting on the lid, unsure of what to say, your first instinct is to apologise and yet you know he's not mad, not any more.

He's still holding your hand and you stroke the side of it with your thumb, delighting in the warmth of his skin, the strange feeling of intimacy just from having your fingers laced together. Will ducks down to rest his forehead against yours, releasing all the tension from your body. When you hear Will's breathing pick up you lick your lips in anticipation, the sexual tension is reaching its peak and just when you can bear it no longer, Will leans in for a kiss, locking your lips together. It's chaste but the knowing that he feels the same, that this crush you have on him isn't one sided, is the most amazing feeling.

You run your hand through his hair before deepening the kiss, his moan as you do it heads straight for your cock and it isn't long before he's pressed against you, pinning you down as you passionately make out.

When you come up for air the smile on his face is magnificent and you wonder how you could be so lucky.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while," he says, and his accent makes it sound more erotic than it has any right to.

*

For the next couple of days, any time you and Will are alone you're making out, kisses stolen in cupboards and behind motorhomes, hands exploring each other's bodies but given that you're sharing a room with his brother, you've not had a chance to go any further.

The second race is over and Will just missed out on the podium, you're waiting at the back of his garage, they're clearing everything up around him as he chats to his engineers. He's sweaty from the race and the way he sweeps his hand through his hair has you swooning.

He shoots you a wink as he wanders towards you, he glances around and everyone's busy and he takes your hand and drags you out to the back of the garage. You're barely through the door and he's pinning you against the wall, kissing you roughly as his fingers play with the waistband on your boxers. He breaks the kiss to whisper, "Do you want this?"

You nod before gasping the word yes and he drops to his knees, your head is resting on the wall, your hands are tangled in his curls as he quickly frees your aching erection, the cool breeze arousing on it, heightening how naughty this is.

His lips are teasing at your hard cock and you have to put your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from crying out, he sucks at the tip of it and it feels so much better than you could ever have imagined, and you've thought about it a lot lately.

The soft lips and warm mouth combined with his tongue working away have you coming so quickly, gasping and panting so that you don't make too much noise.

Will's face as he stands up and surveys the puddle that you've melted into is priceless. He drags you into a messy kiss as you hurry to tuck yourself away. Your hands start to roam but then there's the sound of someone coughing.

"Dad's looking for you," Jo says, his eyebrows raised, and you don't know him well enough to know what that expression means.

Will makes his apologies before Jo smiles at you, clearly your secret relationship wasn't hidden from him.

"And bring your boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
